Flames of Death
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Team Natsu is taking a break in the forest when a dragon crashes into the ground tied up, scared, and wounded. Erza's about to kill it when Natsu stops her and heals the dragon. The dragon, now known as Toothless, becomes the pinkette's best bud and they go on adventures all over the place. Rated M for language, violence, rape, kidnapping and more .


_**Hi! Welcome to my new story, "Flames of Death" This is a crossover of Fairy Tail and How to Train Your Dragon or HTTYD. Enjoy!**_

Team Natsu decided to take a break from missions for a while and take a walk to the forest as friends. Well, friends and two lovers, Natsu and Lucy. They stopped to rest and were enjoying the peace and quite they had that rarely came.

Natsu was laying under a tree in the shade with Lucy curled up next to him asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms were around his waist while Natsu had one arm wrapped around her. He too had dozed off some time ago.

Gray decided to sit and watch the animals in the forest do their thing to survive while Erza decided to draw another set of armor for herself.

"This is relaxing." Gray said suddenly waking up the couple and causing Erza to look up with a smile.

Natsu sat up and said, "You got that right. I kinda miss living out in the wilderness like me and Igneel did all the time."

"Yes, a peaceful day like this is a one in a million chance for us." Erza said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm going to go for a wal-" Natsu was cut off by a loud crash to the east of them catching his attention and the others.

"What was that?" Gray asked in surprise.

Natsu shrugged.

"Let's go see." Erza said standing up.

"Say, Natsu? Do you smell anything?" Erza asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I do. I smell something nearby and the direction the sound came from. It smell scared and injured." Natsu said and his tone went sad at the end.

"Well, you lead the way." she said and let Natsu take lead. Natsu walked through a bush with his friends following a gasped in horror.

"What?" Lucy asked and saw what he was looking at.

A small sized black dragon laid there tied up, scared of it's mind. Natsu recognized it immediately as a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"N-Night Fury..." he muttered and the rest looked at him.

Erza summoned a sword, ready to kill it when she got interrupted.

"STOP!" Natsu screamed and ran in front of the red head.

"Did you just yell at me!?" she said, eye twitching.

"Yes. I did. Erza, look at him! He's scared, injured, and defenseless! You are not going to kill it!" he yelled at her. Erza looked at the creature and realized Natsu was right. The Night Fury's eyes said it all. She put away her sword and stood up, nodding at Natsu. Said boy turned to the dragon and crouched in front of the Night Fury.

"Hey there. I'm Natsu. Don't worry, I'll get you out of that net. You can trust me, promise." he said looking into the dragon's eyes. The creature nodded and let the boy get him out. Natsu asked Erza to hand him a dagger since he didn't want to singe the dragon's scales off. She handed him one and he cut the rope of the net, setting the dragon free.

"Now, I'm going to look you over for injuries. Is that okay?" he asked getting a nod in return. Natsu looked at the dragon everywhere. When he reached his tail he gasped.

"I'm sorry boy, looks like half of your tail's gone." he said sorrowfully causing said dragon to gasp and look at his tail.

"Now, I did do a job as a black smith once. So I know a bit about it. Enough to make you a replacement for your other half. Would you like me to?" he asked and the dragon nodded while the others watched in amazement as Natsu handled the situation amazingly.

Natsu went to a nearby forge and let his friends watch the dragon for now. He went to the nearest forge and asked if he could make something quickly. The man said yes and Natsu finished making the tail fin and hurried back to the dragon after he paid and thanked the man for letting him use the forge. He went back to find Gray pinned under the Night Fury who was about to blast him.

"STOP!" Natsu screamed as the dragon was about to shoot his brother figure. The dragon stopped and looked at the boy before getting off the ravenette.

"Gray, did you do something to upset him?" Natsu asked as he pet the dragon's head.

"He stepped on his tail and he flipped out and attacked. Erza and I are fine but Gray might have hit his head, I don't know." Lucy said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I did. And I've got a killer headache now." he moaned while placing a hand to his forehead.

"Well, I can't blame him. A tail is the most sensitive part of a dragon. Of course he freaked out when you stepped on it." Natsu said while petting the dragon on the head getting satisfied purrs and coos from him causing Lucy and Erza to coo at how cute it was and Gray to smirk.

"Hey, bud. I got the new fin!" he said holding up a red tail fin with the face of the dragon on it in white. (The one in Race to the Edge and HTTYD 2)

"Wow! You made that, Natsu!?" Gray asked in shock.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard. The best part was, that forge used Gronkle Iron which is stronger than steel and light as a feather. This fin can't be effected by anything. Well, except the natural resources like weathering and erosion." he explained proud of his work as he attached it then he held up a saddle.

"Alright, bud. I wasn't able to make it self flight, so, I made this saddle that pulls open the new fin for you. However, this means you need a rider to fly. Who do you want to be your rider?" he asked the dragon. The dragon immediately nudged him in affection and choosing.

"You want me?" he asked in shock, as if not expecting it. He got a purr in response and the dragon nuzzled him and gave a gummy smile.

"Huh, I thought you had teeth?" he said as he looked at that, then the teeth came out.

"Cool! Retractable teeth, nice bud!" he said happily as he hugged the dragon's head.

"You need a name. How about Toothless?" he asked getting a nod and a lick from the dragon now named, Toothless.

"Why Toothless?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, I thought he had no teeth at first, and immediately thought of Toothless as a name." he said as Toothless licked him again.

"Hey, wanna give the tail a spin?" he asked with a grin and earning a nod and coo in return. Natsu took the saddle and saddled him up and attached it to the fin.

"Alright, I've taken time to know how to control the fin with my foot, so I've got a basic idea about what to do. Maybe I'll learn more in the sky, huh bud?" he said as Toothless lowered his head to let the pinkette on. Natsu got on and put his foot in place, ready to change position of the fin while his friends watched in awe.

Natsu opened the fin and they took off while Lucy woke up Happy who had slept the whole time and he flew her up.

Natsu struggled at first but got the hang of it and started doing loops and twirls as he flew. He never felt so free. He grinned wide as the wind whipped in his face as he flew with Toothless in the sky. They flew to the clouds and then above the clouds and by the time they got to the top it was night and they watched the aurora go by. Natsu smiled and they twirled as they flew down to the group and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Natsu! That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed along with the others.

"Thanks, to be honest, I had so much fun, I lost track of time. I never felt so... so...so free." he said as he looked at the sky with his eyes shining. Toothless nudged him as a sign that the dragon was tired.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the guild and gramps, okay bud?" he asked Toothless as said dragon pulled the boy in his arms and wrapped his wings around him. He got a coo in return and they fell asleep while his friends smiled at the sight and went to sleep aswell.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! R &R, bye~!**_


End file.
